memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
DS9 Season 5 DVD
A DVD release containing all of the DS9 episodes which were broadcast during the series' fifth season. Episodes Summary From the DVD booklet: :Welcome to the fifth year of the adventures of Deep Space Nine, remote and abandoned Cardassian outpost stationed on the very edge of the known universe. :It is 2373. :Unknown to Starfleet, a massive Dominion fleet is assembling in the Gamma Quadrant ready to come pouring through the Bajoran wormhole and wreak havoc on the forces of the Alpha Quadrant. :Focusing on the suspected infiltrator in the Klingon Command, Starfleet officers surgically altered to appear as Klingons will penetrate to the inner circle of the Klingon Chancellor and discover the truth behind the suspicion. :The Emissary of the Prophets, Benjamin Sisko, will prevent Bajor from joining the Federation. :The crew of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|''Defiant]] will be transported back in time to meet with the crew of Captain Kirk's [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]].'' :The entire Ferengi economy will be rocked by the result's of one bartender's involvement in the arms trade. :And a small Starfleet team will find themselves imprisoned by the Jem'Hadar in the Gamma Quadrant, where they will discover the depth of Dominion infiltration in the Alpha Quadrant. :Finally, alerted to the presence of the Dominion fleet, Starfleet will follow a course of action that will leave the Bajoran wormhole inaccessible. :The cost is the loss of Station Deep Space Nine to enemy troops. Special Features *'Trials and Tribble-ations: Uniting Two Legends' - Traces the origins of the episode. *'Trials and Tribble-ations: A Historic Endeavor' - An examination of the technical challenges involved in the episode's creation. *'Crew Dossier: Miles O'Brien' - Includes interviews with Colm Meaney, who played Miles O'Brien throughout DS9's run, as well as in fifty-five episodes of TNG. *'Inside DS9 with Michael Okuda' - Art supervisor Michael Okuda presents a tour of the Promenade and reveals the inside jokes that can be found there. *'Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season 5' - Michael Westmore discusses make-up designs for: **Klingon transformations in "Apocalypse Rising" **Scars and Bruises **Jem'Hadar **Trills *'Deep Space Nine Sketchbook: John Eaves' - A look at the designs of futuristic technology, presented by John Eaves. *'The Ferengi Culture' - A featurette about the development of the Ferengi through the series. *'Photo Gallery' *'Section 31' - Hidden files (otherwise known as Easter eggs, when present on DVDs). **Hidden File 01: Rene Auberjonois (Odo) interview (regarding "The Begotten") **Hidden File 02: Rene Auberjonois interview (regarding "The Ascent") **Hidden File 03: Robert Hewitt Wolfe interview (regarding his five years on the series) **Hidden File 04: Nana Visitor interview (regarding her pregnancy during filming) **Hidden File 05: Nana Visitor interview (regarding "Ties of Blood and Water") **Hidden File 06: Ronald D. Moore interview (regarding Klingons and "Soldiers of the Empire") **Hidden File 07: Chase Masterson (Leeta) interview (regarding Robert Picardo and "Doctor Bashir, I Presume") **Hidden File 08: Armin Shimerman (Quark) interview (regarding Ferengi prosthetics and Ishka) **Hidden File 09: J.G. Hertzler (Martok) interview (regarding Martok) **Hidden File 10: Jeffrey Combs (Tiron, Brunt, Weyoun) interview (regarding his characters) Background Information The region 1 artwork on the discs features a fleet of Jem'Hadar ships flying in formation. The region 2 artwork on the discs features various characters from the season: *Disc one - Benjamin Sisko as Jodmos *Disc two - Grilka *Disc three - James T. Kirk and a Tribble *Disc four - Arandis *Disc five - Nog *Disc six - Keiko O'Brien *Disc seven - Zek {| table class="browser" |- | class="prev" | Previous DVD release: DS9 Season 4 DVD | class="topic" | Star Trek: Deep Space Nine DVD DS9 Season 5 | class="next" | Next DVD release: DS9 Season 6 DVD Category:DVDs